The List of villains and antagonists
There is a list of many villains and antagonists that appeared in many Seasons of Kickin' It. They appeared in the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. Background In Seaford, California, it is implied that there's more crime and corruption in the city, including school bullying. This led to many villains and antagonists. Seaford, California is not the only one with more villains and antagonists, but other places all over as well. People all over do many bad things, which includes insults on many people, hating, making fun of people, attacking and hurting people, stealing, bad and negative behaviors, rivalry, fraud, bullying, robbery, being mean to many people, crimes, corruption, and orchestrations. Some villains and antagonists are being mean to people, and others will hurt them or attack them. Some antagonists won't hurt people, but being bad and cruel to them as well. Rivals are also the antagonists. However, the good Main characters of Kickin' It, will use their martial arts to stop them if the antagonists commits many crimes. Bad people in Kickin' It (TV series), includes criminals, bullies, mean people, rivals, and many corrupt people. The Black Dragons is one of the main rivals in the show. In the show, the Wasabi Warriors, one of the Main characters of Kickin' It (TV series), will use their martial arts to fight against villains and antagonists. The Wasabi Warriors will also bring bad guys to justice. The List The villains and antagonists, includes criminals, bullies, convicts, robbers, mean people, rivals, thieves and many corrupt people. *Sensei Ty of the Black Dragons. *Truman, a delinquent school bully and a prankster. *Kai, Jack's cousin. *The Black Dragons members. *Frank Bickle, a delinquent school bully and the member of the Black Dragons. *Lindsay, who bullies Kim. She is one of the school bullies in Seaford High School. *Arthur Turner, a delinquent bully. *The Dark Knights in Swords and Magic. *Claire *Swathmore Academy students and members. *Teddy Kavanagh, a headmaster of the Swathmore Academy and a rival against Seaford High School. *Trent Darby, a rival Sensei and a martial artist, who is Rudy's competitor. Trent and Ty are both Rudy's rival Sensei competitors. *Vance, Sloane's Manager. *Smooth *The Step Brothers *Erica Straffman *The bikers in Dude, Where's My Sword? *The criminal thieves who disguises themselves as historical figures in Fight at the Museum. *Heidi *Chet Stone *Chet Stone's henchmen *Albert *Kevin, a bully. *Kevin's Football Players, who are also bullies, too. *Lonnie, a frenemy. *Max in Sole Brothers. *Helen in Sole Brothers. *An unnamed thief in Sole Brothers. *The Meatball King, a Mafia and a criminal. *The Meatball King's thugs. *The Schnoz, a criminal and a crime boss, that is mentioned in We are Family. *Ricky Weaver *Lorie, who seems to bully and dislike Kim. *The chop shop criminals in The Stang. *Nicky, one of the chop shop criminals, mentioned in The Stang. *Lars *Riley and his son in Fawlty Temple. *The thieves, who disguised themselves as plumbers in the episode, Fawlty Temple. *The prison convicts in Gabby's Gold. *Brock, the "Heinous Hyena" Cage fighter who was a custodian in Home Alone at School. *Luc Monaco *Yamazaki, a rival sumo wrestler who is against Yoshi Nakamura. *The criminals who have taken the mayor's son hostage in Martinez & Malone: Mall Cops!. *Leona, aka the Black Belt Widow. *Carson Hunter, a former martial artist at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. *Dolph Gruber, a Hollywood director, who was later revealed to be a maniac. *Mondo Mountain and Mongo from the episode, Rowdy Rudy. *The lead elf and his henchmen, including, the fake mall Santa and other elves, in Oh, Christmas Nuts! *Derek Tanner, a billionaire inventor, who makes illegal weapons for criminals. *Benny the Blade, a notorious criminal, who was later arrested in Witless Protection. *Benny's thugs *The Diablos, a criminal biker gang. *The Diablos leader in the episode, From Zeros to Heroes. *Luke Sampson, a famous skater and skate-boarder in Skate Rat. *Tom Buchanan and his brotherhood in Seaford Hustle. *The Karate King, a competitor to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. *The Gutter Rats, a rock band. *Gilda and Margot, Lou's abusive family. Lou and his abusive family were probably divorced or separated by law or the restraining order. *R.A.S.H., the Radical Agents Sabotaging Humanity. (Return of Spyfall) *Dr. Cross, the head of the terrorist organization, R.A.S.H. (Return of Spyfall) *Shane Peters, a double agent and the current head of R.A.S.H. (The Boys are Back in Town) *Shane's New Recruits, enemy agents hired by Shane Peters. (The Boys are Back in Town) *Doyle Bronson in Gold Diggers. *The Gold miners in Gold Diggers. *More criminals, Bad guys, and thieves in every four seasons of Kickin' It (TV series). *More bad characters in every four seasons of Kickin' It (TV series), including school bullies. Historical Villains *General Sherman Douglas in Battle of Seaford Hill. *Evil Dragon Master in the episode, Wasabi Forever. Add more villains and antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies